Shinji and Rei: An unrequieted love
by Magnus Tadeus
Summary: Aca les traigo otra de mis traducciones de un fic en ingles sobre Shinji y Rei, si lo leen y les gusta den review me interesa saber las opiniones de los demas. si ven que me ausento x mas de 2 meses avisen q me distraigo...
1. Capítulo 1: Inocencia

Titulo original: Shinji and Rei: An Unrequited Love

Shinji y Rei: Un Amor No Correspondido

Escrito por: Andrew James (EightSeven)

Traducido por: Magnus Tadeus

Capítulo 1: Inocencia

**Shinji**

"¿Ayanami, estás ahí?"

Shinji estaba acostumbrado a que Ayanami no abriera la puerta de su departamento. _Pero aún, ella sabe quien es, uno pensaria que deberia atender la puerta._

"¿Ayanami?"

La puerta se abrio lentamente, revelando a Rei lista en su uniforme de escuela, preparandose para irse. Misato le había dicho a Shinji que le hiciera compania a Rei, viendo que se veia solotaria. Pero Shinji tenia sentimientos por Rei desde la primera vez que poso sus ojos en ella, siendo traida en una camilla de hospital, su padre usandolo en esa condicion para derrotar al 3er angel. Hoy era el día; iba a decirle a Ayanami sus sentimientos.

"Ikari, ¿Porqué estás aquí?" Pregunto en su tono usual.

"Yo...bueno, verás...Misato pensó que seria bueno si te acompañara a la escuela en la maña-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, rei lo corto en seco.

"No necesito tu ayuda en los viajes a la escuela Ikari"

Shinji se sonrojo un poco, pero se dio la vuelta y oculto su embarazo de Rei.

_Es tan linda..._

"Bueno...deverias estar diciendole eso a Misato, dijo que era una orden..." Dijo shinji despues de que sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal.

"¿Una orden?¿De acompañarme?"

"Si Ayanami"

"Creo que seria...preferible"

Shinji no estaba seguro, pero podria jurar que vio a Rei darle su pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Pestañando para saber si era verdad, su cara estaba de vuelta a su forma sin emociones.

_Debo haberlo imaginado,_ Pensó Shinji para si mismo, un poco decepcionado.

"¡Hey, Ayanami, espera!"

Rei ya estaba caminando fuera de la puerta de su apartamento y bajando las escaleras, llevando su mochila de libros.

Shinji tubo que trotar para alcanzarla, pero evantualmente lo hizo cuando llegaron al fondo y rei se detuvo.

"¿Que pasa Ayanami?" Pregunto Shinji nervioso, sin saber que esperar.

"Es...nada" Rei murmuro, su voz patinando mientras seguia caminando.

_¿Cuando puedo decirle?...necesito encontrarla sola...debo decirle como me siento._

_Estamos solos ahora...¿Porqué no ahora?_

_No puedo, estoy muy nervioso._

"¿Hay algo mal Ikari?"

Shinji encontro que Rei ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus orjos carmesí,_ tan profundos, tan bellos._

Su cara casi explota, estaba todo rojo.

"¿Porqué estas...sonrojado Ikari?"

"Es...solo una ola de calor...no es nada, continuemos"

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino a la escuela mirando al piso, solo Shinji ojeando a Rei cada tanto para encontrarla mirando para abajo.

El podía ver a Rei abrir su boca para hablar, pero la cerraba lentamente.

Llegaron a la ecuela sin incidentes y tomaron sus asientos.

Shinji se sentaba en frente de la clase y Rei se sentaba en la esquina de atras, contra la ventana.

El profesor llego y comenzo a tomar lista.

"¿Ayanami Rei?"

"Aca, señor"

Shinji se sonrojo.

No lo podía evitar, cada vez que alguien hablaba de Rei, se sentía así.

_¿Porqué?_

El sabia que tenia sentimientos por Rei, ¿Pero porqie no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse?

_¿Es esto como se siente el amor?_

"¿Ikari Shini?"

¿Cuando podía decirle a Rei como se sentia?

Tenía que esperar el momento preciso, o todo estaria perdido.

"¡Shinji dummkopf!" Gritó Asuka, una pelirroja, egocentrica, paranoica, gritona (Quien era alemana) y, desafortunadamente, un compañero piloto de Shinji junto con Rei.

"Ah, ¡Estoy aca señor!, perdón" Hablo un Shinji sorprendido.

Se giro mara mirar a Asuka con odio y dio una ojeada a Rei.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, como de costunbre.

_No se si ella se podria sentir de la misma manera que yo, teniendo en cuenta que __**ES**_ _Rei, la mascara sin emociones._

Pero para Shinji ella era mucho mas, podía ver a travez de la mascara de Rei y podia decir sus emociones con solo los movimientos de su cara.

"Ey, Shinji, deja de mirar a Ayanami y presta atencion, ¿Podrias?" Grito Touji.

Toda la clase exploto en risas y causo que Shinji se pusiera rojo como una cereza.

Antes de darse vuelta, podia ver pequeñas pizcas de rosado en las mejillas de Rei, echas de pálida piel blanca, pero continuo mirando hacia afuera.

Shinji alabo al señor cuando la campana final sono y fue libre de irse.

Pero no antes de esperar a Rei.

Rei continuo a mirar por la ventana, tambien esperando a que rodos se junto suficiente coraje para acercarse a Rei.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Rei hablo primero.

"Ikari"

"¿Si Ayanami?"

"Podrias...Acompañarme a casa. Deseo hablar con voz"

Shinji no podía creerlo, ¿esta pasando esto?

"Por su puesto Ayanami" Respondio Shinji.

Rei se levanto silenciosamente, levanto su mochila y luega fue hacia la puerta.

Shinji la siguio y dejaron la escuela.

Juntos.

Shinji ordeno sus pensamientos y decidio preguntarle a Rei sobre que queria hablarle.

"Ayanami, ¿Sobre que queres hablar?"

"Deseo estar sola para hablar con voz. Cuando llegemos a mi departamento explicare"

Shinji sabia que este era el mejor momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a Rei y tambien sabia que si no lo hacia ahora talvez nunca tubiera otra oportunidad.

Ahora ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver el departamento de Rei y Rei parecia aumentar el ritmo.

Despues de subir los cuatro pisos de escaleras, Rei abrio lla puerta siempre sin llave y entraron adentro.

Shinji seguia sin creer que este era el cuarto de una chica.

Todo lo que habia era una cama de hospital, un pequeño refrigerador, un escritorio, y un baño.

"Por favorIkari, sientate" Dijo Rei, apuntando con la mano hacia la cama.

Shinji trago saliva y de forma vacilante se sento en la cama, aciendo que recinara.

"Ikari, devo hablarte sobre algo"

"Cualquier cosa Ayanami, por favor dime"

"Yo...tu ...me afectas de forma diferente que los otros. No conosco este sentimiento que tengo..."

Shinji estaba impresionado,_ ¿sera posible que ella...?_

"Cada vez que hablo con voz, me siento...feliz. Creo. No se que es feliz. Consigo un extraño sentimiento en el estomago cada vez que estas cerca mio, cada vez que...sonries"

Shinji aún estaba tratando de dijerir tolo lo que le estaba siendo dicho.

"La primera vez que te conoci, en la jaula de la unidad 01, te veias...diferente. Cuando el angel ataco a NERV y se sacudio, viniste y expresaste tu preocupasion hacia mi, nadie exepto el comandante se ha preocupado por mi. se sintio..._bien_. La suguiente vez, cuando estubiste aqui, en mi departamento...se sintio...un poco mareado. Creo"

Shinji giro su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. El lo recordaba bien, cuando vino al departamento y encontro a Rei saliendo de la ducha, luego cayo en cima de Rei, su mano en su-

"Cuando derrotamos al 5toAngel, voz viniste y quemaste tus manos para entrar a mi capsula de insersion. De la misma forma que el comandante me sa con de la capsula de insersion cuando la prueba de activacion de la unidad 00 fallo. Exepto que el no mostro tanta preocupacion por mi como voz. Por primera vez...yo...sonrei"

"Rei, yo-"

"Aún no termino Ikari. Cuando me extendiste tu mano, el tacto me hizo tener este sentimiento dentro. He leido que en ocasione ssimilares es...amor"

Shinji desesperadamente queria abofetearse para despertar de este sueño. ¿Rei lo amaba, como el la amaba a ella?

"Tengo ese sentimiento cada bez que estoy cerca tuyo. Creo...que te amo Shinji"

Shinji estaba apunto de desmayarse, Rei lo amaba. Esto era increible.

"No quiero forzar mis sentimientos sobre voz Ikari, si no los compartes, eres libre de irte"

Shinji no pudo acer mas que llorar. No podía penzar en nada más que hacer.

"Ya veo, puedes ierte ahora"

Esto es. No puede huir ahora. Siempre ha huido de todo lo bueno en su vida, cada oportunidad. El finalmente encontro algo que no queria perder y si no hablaba ahora, todo estaria perdido.

_No debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir..._

"Ayanami...yo...yo siempre estuve todo. Siempre he huido de cualquier cosa que pudo haber sido buena en mi vida, cada oportunidad. Tu eres una de esas cosas...pero esta vez, no pienzo huir. No te dejare Rei. Siempre estube solo y ahora se que voz tambien. Lo que realmente quiero de cirte es..."

Shinji empujo bien adentro su miedo.

"Yo...yo te amo Rei"

**Rei**

Esta luz. Es intensamente brillante y me ruega que despierte de este sueño.

Pero no quiero despertar, aún no, así que por favor, vete.

Estoy soñando con...Ikari.

Nunca tuve un sueño antes, se siente como cuando estoy despierta.

Exepto que soy diferente aquí, en este mundo de imaginacion.

Estoy sonriendo...riendo.

Con Shinji.

Estamos sentados en la terraza de la escuela a la que ikari y yo atendemos.

Shinji me pregunta todo tipo de cosas, algunas graciosas.

Me esta intentando enseñar a...besar.

El decide hacer el primer movimiento y estoy contenta de eso.

Estoy nerviosa. ¿Es este sentimiento el de nervios?

No estoy segura.

El se inclina hacia adelante, ojos cerrados.

Decido hacer lo mismo.

Ahora estamos tan cerca que siento su respiracion sobre mi.

Se siente bien.

Nuestros labios se encuentran...

_Shinji_

"¿Ayanami?"

_¿Quien esta en la puerta?_

_La voz es...familiar._

Salgo de la cama y me comienzo a vestir.

Despues de ponerme mi uniforme de la escuela empaco apresuradamente mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Abriendola lentamente veo que Ikari esta en la puerta.

Estaba sorprendida...aunque me gusta ser abierta y mostrar mis emociones con Shinji, decido que ahora no.

"Ikari, ¿Porqué estás aquí?" Pregunto, tratando de mantener mi mascara.

"Yo...bueno, verás...Misato pensó que seria bueno si te acompañara a la escuela en la maña-"

Sabia lo que hiba a decir. Y estoy feliz. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Shinji. pero quiero saber si realmente esta aca por desecion propia o si esta simplemente siguiendo ordenes.

"No necesito tu ayuda en los viajes a la escuela Ikari"

Fui recompensada por una cara en poco triste de Shinji y inmediatamente me senti arrepentida por lo que dije.

Dio vuelta su cara unos segundos.

_¿Porqué?_

_¿Que acaso no quiere verme?_

Espero no haberlo enojado, nunca quiero hacer enojar a Shinji.

"Bueno...deverias estar diciendole eso a Misato, dijo que era una orden..."

¿Una orden? Así que no esta aquí por desicion propia.

Me siento un poco deprimida por esto, pero si es una orden, devo seguirla.

"¿Una orden?¿De acompañarme?"

"Si Ayanami"

"Creo que seria...preferible"

No pude evitar sonreir un poquito, la sonrisa que quiero que solo vea Shinji.

Nadie más está permitido de ver mi sonrisa.

Ojeo al reloj sobre la puerta, ya es ora de irse.

Sin decir una palabra, paso por Shinji y bajo por las escaleras.

Devo preguntarle algo a Shinji. Devo preguntarle porque quemo sus manos para sacarme de mi capsula de insersion. ¿Porqué esta tan preocupado?

Me detengo y giro mi cabeza levemente.

Mi boca se comienza a abrir, pero no puedo formar las palabras.

Así que la cierro.

"¿Pasa algo Ayanami?"

Él todavía está preocupado por mí.

Ikari siempre se preocupa por mí.

¿Por qué es él el único?

"Es...nada"

Continuo caminando, sin mirar a Shinji, estoy asustada de las miradas que me esta dando.

_¿Porque te enoje Shinji?_

Yo estoy...arrepentida.

Estoy mirando al piso, viendo su sombra detras de mi.

De repente se detiene.

Devo enfrentar este miedo.

me doy vuelta hacia Shinji y mi boca forma las palabras...

"¿Hay algo mal Ikari?"

Estaba mirando directamente a Shinji, sin poder mover mis ojos.

Siempre estás preocupado por mí Shinji.

_Te protejere._

¿Pero que es esto?

Shinji bajo su cara y esta...sonrojado.

_Espero no haberle causado vergüenza, no tengo idea de como podria._

Devo preguntar.

"¿Porqué estas...sonrojado Ikari?"

"Es...solo una ola de calor...no es nada, continuemos"

¿Porqué me estás mintiendo Shinji?

Sin saberlo me detengo en la vereda.

Devo preguntarle a Shinji porque me esta mintiendo.

Mi boca se abre...pero...no puedo.

Asi que la cierro de nuevo.

Y continuo caminando.

La presencia de Shinji siempre me hace feliz, pero hoy, me siento diferente.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de molestar a Shinji.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tengo miedo de esto?

Yo...creo...que lo amo.

Entro al aula y tomo mi asiento y cuando no esta mirando, lo miro a el.

¿Como puedo sentirme de esta manera?

¿Amor?

¿Es este sentimiento, amor?

"¿Ayanami Rei?"

"Aca señor"

No estoy segura de que es este sentimiento, en libros que he leido...esto es lo que sienten cuando...estan enamorados.

Devo esta enamorada de Shinji.

Siempre está preocupado por mí.

No es como los demás.

Tengo que decirle cómo me siento.

Pero ¿cuándo?

Hoy.

Después de la escuela, voy a esperar por él.

Le dire a Shinji que..._lo amo._

"¿Ikari Shinji?"

Shinji no esta contestando, ¿Que pasa?

Espero que no sea algo que aya echo.

"¡Shinji dummkopf!" Grito el piloto Soryu. El segunfo elegido.

No me agrada.

Siempre esta maltratando a Shinji.

Lo protegere.

"Ah, ¡Estoy aca señor!, perdón"

Su voz.

Tan preocupado, preocupado por mi.

_Te amo Shinji._

Shinji giro su cabeza para mirar al piloto Soryu, asi que me gire para mirar por la ventana

"Ey, Shinji, deja de mirar a Ayanami y presta atencion, ¿Podrias?" Grito uno de los amigos de Shinji, Suzuhara.

La clase comenzo a reis.

¿Porque me estaba mirando?

¿Es posible que comparta mis sentimientos?

O podria ser que me estaba mirando con odio.

Sinceramante espero que no.

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarme.

Continue mirando por la ventana, pero no pude ocultar el pequeño sonrrojo formandose por mi cara.

¿Porqué deberia sentirme...avergonzada...de la posibilidad de Shinji mirandome y la clase pensando que talvez...le gusto?

Acaba de sonar la campana final.

Esperare a Shinji y pedirle que venga a mi casa, donde le confesare estos sentimientos.

Pero estaba sorprendida de ver a Shinji acercandose hac¡a mi.

Antes de que hable le dire lo que devo decir.

"Ikari"

"¿Si Ayanami?"

"Podrias...Acompañarme a casa. Deseo hablar con voz"

Ya era hora.

"Por su puesto Ayanami" Dijo un aparentemente sorprendido Shinji.

Levante mi mochila del piso y me diriji hacia mi casa.

Con Shinji.

Estamos...juntos.

Estábamos caminando en un silencio incómodo, y agradecí en mi mente a Shinji cuando decidio hablar.

"Ayanami, ¿Sobre que queres hablar?"

Me lo estaba preguntando yo misma.

"Deseo estar sola para hablar con voz. Cuando llegemos a mi departamento explicare"

Ahora era el momento...devo decirle a Shinji que lo amo.

Puedo ver mi edificio ahora, ya casi estamos alli.

Decidi apresurarme, no sabia cuanto tienpo tenia con Shinji, asumiendo que deveria despues volver con la Sra. Katsuragi.

Antes de que lo supiera estabamos frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, así que la abri y entre.

No puedo estar nerviosa, devo decirle a Shinji como me siento.

Devo hacerlo confortable antes de decirle mis sentimientos.

"Por favorIkari, sientate" Le dije mientras indicaba hacia la cama de hospital.

"Ikari, devo hablarte sobre algo"

"Cualquier cosa Ayanami, por favor dime"

"Yo...tu ...me afectas de forma diferente que los otros. No conosco este sentimiento que tengo..."

Ahora o nunca...

"Cada vez que hablo con voz, me siento...feliz. Creo. No se que es feliz. Consigo un extraño sentimiento en el estomago cada vez que estas cerca mio, cada vez que...sonries"

Es el sentimiento de amor, estoy segura de eso.

"La primera vez que te conoci, en la jaula de la unidad 01, te veias...diferente. Cuando el angel ataco a NERV y se sacudio, viniste y expresaste tu preocupasion hacia mi, nadie exepto el comandante se ha preocupado por mi. se sintio..._bien_. La suguiente vez, cuando estubiste aqui, en mi departamento...se sintio...un poco mareado. Creo"

Yo recordava eso muy bien, desafortunadamente, ya que no queria que Shinji me viera así. A nuestra edad en todo caso. ¿Porqué me revelaria a Shinji por voluntad propria cuando fueramos más viejos?

"Cuando derrotamos al 5toAngel, voz viniste y quemaste tus manos para entrar a mi capsula de insersion. De la misma forma que el comandante me sa con de la capsula de insersion cuando la prueba de activacion de la unidad 00 fallo. Exepto que el no mostro tanta preocupacion por mi como voz. Por primera vez...yo...sonrei"

Solo quiero mostrar mi sonrisa a voz, a nadie más.

Solo quiero mostrar mis sentimientos a ti.

Con suerte...

Mi privacidad para voz.

"Rei, yo-"

no quiero que hable aún, cuando termino el podra decir lo que piensa.

"Aún no termino Ikari. Cuando me extendiste tu mano, el tacto me hizo tener este sentimiento dentro. He leido que en ocasione ssimilares es..."

A las palabras le costaban salir de mi boca.

"amor"

"Tengo ese sentimiento cada bez que estoy cerca tuyo. Creo...que te amo Shinji"

Ahi, ya lo hice.

Sinceramente espero que Shinji comparta mis sentimientos.

"No quiero forzar mis sentimientos sobre voz Ikari, si no los compartes, eres libre de irte"

Mire a Shinji con ojos preocupados.

El comenzo a llorar.

No deve compartir mis sentimientos.

Estoy...triste.

"Ya veo, puedes ierte ahora"

No se que are.

Como podre verle la cara ahora, ¿Si le confese mis sentimientos y no los comparte?

Lo he molestado.

Falle en lo que más queria en mi vida.

_Estar con Shinji_.

Pero espues hablo

"Ayanami...yo...yo siempre estuve todo. Siempre he huido de cualquier cosa que pudo haber sido buena en mi vida, cada oportunidad. Tu eres una de esas cosas...pero esta vez, no pienzo huir. No te dejare Rei. Siempre estube solo y ahora se que voz tambien. Lo que realmente quiero de cirte es..."

"Yo...yo te amo Rei"

Notas traductor: Aca les traigo el primer capitulo de este gran fic, q lo disfruten!

mGиü$ tдD€ÛS


	2. Capítulo 2: Voluntad

Capítulo 2: Voluntad

**Rei**

Yo era…feliz.

Feliz como nunca fui.

Shinji compartía mis sentimientos.

Empecé a hacer algo que nunca había hecho.

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué?

"Estoy feliz Ikari…pero estoy…llorando"

Igual que vos, cuando me sacaste de la capsula de inserción.

"Creo que…ahora lo entiendo"

Shinji se veía como si estuviera luchando para hablar.

"Yo…perdón…"

¿Disculpándose?

Creo que yo nunca me he disculpado antes.

Pero luego Ikari hablo con su dulce voz.

"No hay nada de que disculparse Ayanami. Yo…también estoy feliz"

Me sorprendió ver a Shinji acercarse hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

¿Quiere…abrazarme?

Siempre quise hacerlo.

Con la persona que amo.

Shinji.

Devolví el gesto y apenas no comenzamos a tocar, sentí ese sentimiento cálido dentro de mí.

"Shinji…"

Llame a Shinji por su nombre…creo que nunca lo había hecho.

"Rei…"

Nos quedamos ahí, dentro del abrazo del otro, durante largo tiempo.

Yo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y el sosteniéndome con mucho cuidado.

Siempre te preocupas por mi Shinji…

Y…

"Te amo Shinji"

"Y…yo te amo a vos, Rei"

Estas son las mejores palabras que jamás escuché.

Ellas me dan esperanza.

Ellas me hacen feliz.

Feliz que estoy con la persona que amo.

Quería besar a....Shinji.

Al igual que en mi sueño.

"Shinji…antes de que vinieras a mi departamento…estaba soñando. Nunca antes había soñado. Estaba soñando sobre vos, Shinji"

Shinji se sonrojó.

"Shinji, no estés avergonzado. No es necesario"

Se volteó y me sonrió.

Así que le sonreí.

"Tu sonrisa…me hace feliz Rei"

"Si te hace feliz, felizmente lo haré más seguido"

Shinji sonrió de nuevo.

Igual que yo.

"En mi sueño…estábamos en la terraza de la escuela. Me estabas enseñando a…besar. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien Shinji? No te sientas avergonzado de decirme"

Estaba feliz de que esta vez no se sonrojó, me dio una mirada cariñosa.

"Yo…nunca"

"Yo tampoco… ¿Podríamos…"

A Rei le costó decir esta palabra de nuevo a Shinji.

"Besarnos, Shinji?"

Shinji se veía confundido y después se sonrojó.

Me di cuenta de que yo también estaba.

"A mi…err…me gustaría eso Rei"

El quiere.

Pero estoy nerviosa.

"Shinji, me siento…nerviosa"

"No te preocupes Rei, yo empiezo"

Justo como en mi sueño.

Gracias Shinji.

"Bueno…ahí voy"

"Esta bien Shinji, no estés asustado"

"Cuando estoy con vos Rei, nunca estoy asustado"

Shinji se está inclinando tan cerca.

Cierro los ojos.

Puedo sentir su aliento.

_Shinji_.

Entonces nuestros labios se encuentran.

Mi corazón está saltando.

Esto se siente bien.

Se siente bien hacer esto con Shinji.

No fue un beso de lengua, solo un simple beso.

Que es todo lo que quiero.

Esta es la cosa más grande que me ha pasado.

Te amo Shinji.

No quería que esto terminara.

Hemos pasado al menos diez minutos aquí.

Ninguno de los dos quiere romperlo.

Los labios de Shinji…tan suaves.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Inmediatamente Shinji y yo nos separamos, con una sonrisa en nuestras caras.

Me acerco a ver quién está en la puerta, Estoy muy sorprendida de ver que es el piloto Soryu.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Rei y vos eran un ítem! ¿¡Que podes ver en ella que yo no supere por mucho!?¿¡PORQUE TE GUSTARÍA LA MUÑECA!?"

Ella estaba muy enojada.

¿Podría ella tener los mismos sentimientos por Shinji que yo?

"¿Tu también amas al piloto Ikari, o no?"

No quiero que ella me quite a Shinji.

"Yo…NO. ¡Shinji es un estúpido si valor!"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"

Me di vuelta para ver a Shinji y lo encontré mirando a suelo, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

"Estás haciendo a sentir Shinji incomodo. Por favor vete"

No voy a dejar que lastime a Shinji.

Yo lo protegeré.

"¡No has escuchado lo último de esto!" Gritó Soryu después de cerrarle la puerta.

Shinji se me acercó y me abrazó de nuevo, y yo lo abracé a él.

"Gracias Rei, Asuka realmente me pone nervioso, temo que lo que pueda hacer"

"No voy a dejar al piloto Soryu lastimarte Shinji. Yo te protegeré"

Recién me di cuenta de algo, algo que creí que nunca me daría cuenta.

"Shinji…antes de conocerte, todo lo que tenía era el Comandante y mi EVA. Ahora ya no confío en el comandante. Todo lo que me queda en este mundo es el EVA y…vos Shinji"

"Creo que es lo mismo para mí Rei. Yo nunca te dejaré ser sola. Estoy aquí para ti"

"Yo…gracias…, Shinji"

"Yo debería estar agradeciéndote Rei. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, realmente pensé que no te gustaba. Pero ahora que sé, me siento como nada puede salir mal, mientras te tenga a ti Rei "

El sol empezó a ponerse.

Shinji y yo nos quedamos allí, en apreciando el calor del otro.

Hablando de cosas que otros no necesitan saber.

Hay cosas que debo decirle Shinji, pero no puedo.

Todavía no.

No sé cómo reaccionará.

"Estoy seguro de Misato está preocupada por mi Rei, tengo que volver a casa"

"Eso está bien Shinji. Te veré mañana"

"Hasta entonces, adiós"

Shinji se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.

Sus labios…tan suaves.

Me acerco y me siento en mi cama, sola.

Hoy ha sido realmente el mejor día de mi vida.

Y no puedo esperar para soñar con Shinji esta noche.

"Te amo Shinji"

Notas de traductor: Acá les dejo la continuación, espero que no esta con tantos errores como el anterior capítulo, tratare de mejorar mi escritura, teniendo en cuenta que el corrector del Word se me desconfiguró ToT y no pienso estar 2hs volviéndolo a instalar, así que tendrán que confiar en mis propias auto correcciones XD, en una semana pondre el proximo cap.

Y ahora, a pedido del publico:

Para los que no entiendan/comprendan el significado de item:

Item significa objeto pero en este caso es usado para decir que los dos son uno, o sea "el uno para el otro"

mGиü$ tдd€ûS


	3. Capítulo 3: Recurrencia

Capítulo 3: Recurrencia

**Shinji**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Rei y yo…… ¿nos besamos?

Esto era realmente increíble.

Durante la última media hora he estado parado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Misato mientras oscurecía.

Asuka ya le debe haber dicho algo a Misato para este momento, lo voy a descubrir apenas entre.

_No debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir… _

Abriendo lentamente la puerta del departamento tengo miedo de tener razón.

Odio tener la razón.

Asuka y Misato están paradas frente a la puerta con las manos en las caderas, las dos dándome miradas pervertidas.

"¡¿Qué hiciste Ikari?!¡Dinos!" gritó Asuka.

"¿Así que vos y Rei? ¡Eso es tan adorable!" Exclamo Misato.

Solo pude quedarme ahí sonrojado mirando al suelo.

"Awww, avergonzamos al pequeño Romeo" Dijo Misato en un tono de niño.

Finalmente conseguí el valor para oponerme a esas dos.

"¿Qué hay de malo en que Rei y yo estemos juntos…?"

Hable en una voz muy baja, esperando que no me oyeran.

"¡¿Qué hay de bueno?!¡Son demasiado diferentes!" Exclamo Asuka, aún gritando.

"¿Demasiado diferentes? No creo…de hecho, creo que somos casi iguales" Dije.

"¡Pero si no habla la mitad del tiempo! ¿Te habla a vos?"

_Callate Asuka, callate Asuka_pensé para mi mismo.

"Si. Ella me habla.

Me cansé de esto, me voy a la cama"

"Pará en se-"

"No, me cansé de hablar de esto. Hablaremos mañana"

No puedo creer que le hablé a Asuka de esa forma.

Voy a mi cuarto, cierro rápidamente la puerta y la cierro.

Estando acostado en la cama me cuesta dormir.

Solo podía pensar en lo que paso el día de hoy.

Los labios de Rei…_son tan suaves._

Mejor me duermo, así podré ver a Rei mañana.

Cierro mis ojos y me comienzo a dormir.

Vienen a mi cabeza imágenes de Rei y yo…

Besándonos.

"_Te amo Shinji"_

"_Y…yo a ti, Rei"_

Este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Solo puedo esperar que mañana sea mejor.

Notas traduc.:me disculpo si este es un capítulo corto, pueden matarme si quieren (los lectores se lanzan contra Tadeo)¡pero yo no escribi la historia! XD

Solo puedo prometer que el prox cap sea mas largo.

П'G иü$ tдDЭÛs


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertar

Capítulo 4: Despertar

**Rei**

Soñé con el la última noche.

Shinji y yo estábamos sentados en la playa mientras comíamos algo.

Sentados en una manta.

Luego se acercaron dos chicos, un varón y una nena.

Extraño…la niña se parece a…mi.

Pelo azul y ojos rojos.

Y el niño…se parece a Shinji.

Esto no puede ser el futuro, porque yo…soy incapaz de tener hijos.

¿Debería decirle esto a Shinji?

No, aún no.

Me levanté de la cama, y fui la ducharme.

El agua cayendo en mi cara siempre me hace sentir bien.

Feliz.

Y entonces recuerdo lo que pasó ayer.

Levanto una mano y me toco los labios.

Yo y Shinji…nosotros…estamos enamorados.

Me gusta este sentimiento.

Y no quiero que se vaya, nunca.

Entonces escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Ayanami?"

Él está aquí.

Apago el agua y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Olvidando como estoy.

Abro la puerta y encuentro una mirada muy sorprendida en la cara de Shinji.

"R…Rei, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!"

"¿Qué pasa Shinji?"

"¡Vos…vos estás…desnuda!"

"Yo…no me di cuenta. ¿Qué yo este desnuda, te molesta?"

"Bueno…si…mas o mmenos"

"Y…yo lo siento"

Me doy vuelta, camino hacia mi armario y lo abro.

Me pongo la ropa interior y el uniforme de la escuela sobre ella.

Shinji espera en la puerta.

Salgo de nuevo, esta vez vestida, y me acerco a Shinji.

"Vamos yendo"

"S…si"

Agarro la mano de Shinji y salimos del departamento.

Caminamos de las manos el resto del camino hacia la escuela, me hace sentir…segura.

Hoy nos acercamos a la escuela por otro camino, yendo por detrás.

Estamos solos.

"Aún tenemos otros veinte minutos antes de que suene la campana" Dijo Shinji finalmente, su voz…tan considerada.

"¿Que quieres hacer hasta entonces Shinji?"

"Realmente me gusto cuando…nos besamos ayer, Rei. ¿Podríamos…hacerlo de nuevo?"

Estaba feliz de que Shinji quisiera ser intimo con migo.

"Yo también lo disfruté. Con gusto lo haría de nuevo"

Cerré los ojos y esperé a que los labios de Shinji tocaran los míos.

No lo hicieron.

Lentamente abro los ojos, y encuentro a dos amigos de Shinji, Suzuhara y Aida, sujetando a Shinji por el cuello.

"Libera a Shinji"

No quiero que lo lastimen.

"¡¿Qué tenemos aquí!? Ikari y Ayanami ¿eh? ¡Debí haberlo sabido!" Gritó Suzuhara.

"¡Sí, ustedes dos se han estado mirando por un buen rato!" Habló Aida.

"¿Y qué estaban por hacer? ¡Besarse me parece!" Respondió Suzuhara.

Esto me está molestando.

"¿Qué hay de malo que Shinji y yo seamos íntimos? Si nos amamos mutuamente, se nos permite hacerlo, ¿no?"

Quiero que nos dejen en paz.

"Rei…vos…vos, ¿Realmente amas a Shinji?", Dijo Aida.

"Sí".

"¿Cómo demonios hiciste para que ella fuera así? ¿Le lavaste el cerebro o algo? Rei se supone que es el extraño silencioso" Gritó Suzuhara, otra vez.

¿Por qué debe gritar todo el tiempo?

Como el piloto Soryu.

"¡No! Yo…yo no…¿es eso posible?" Dijo Shinji.

Yo te protegeré.

"Es obvio que Shinji no desea hablar con ustedes ahora, deberían irse"

He elegido estas palabras con cuidado, no quiero molestar a Shinji.

No quiero causarle dolor.

Suzuhara dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y dejó lentamente a Shinji.

"Bien, pero sólo porque Shinji y yo somos amigos y porque si alguien me atrapara con una chica en una situación así, también me gustaría que me dejaran en paz"

Creo que Suzuhara esta sonrojándose.

"¿No es eso mas de lo necesario como para dejarnos?" Habló Shinji con una voz medio ahogada.

"Tú sabes, tenés razón. Yo…ehhhh…lo…siento, Shinji".

La última parte de su frase la hablo con extrema rapidez, aparentemente queriendo irse lo más rápido posible.

"nos…ehh…vemos en clase Shinji y…perdón Ayanami".

Me sorprendió ver a Suzuhara inclinarse y dar su perdón.

"Está bien chicos, nos vemos en clase"

Poco a poco se fueron y ahora solo estamos Shinji y yo.

"¿Dónde estábamos Rei?"

"Nosotros… ¿Estábamos de pie aquí y tus amigos se acercaron a nosotros?"

Shinji dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué es lo divertido?" Yo dije en un tono un poco confundido.

"No importa".

Le sonreí a Shinji.

Y él también sonrió.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y esta vez sentí los labios de Shinji posarse sobre los mios.

Te amo Shinji.

No estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero la campana comenzó a sonar, por lo que deberiamos ir yendo para nuestros estudios.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, se rompió.

"Eso fue incluso mejor que el de ayer Rei." Shinji dijo inmediatamente, con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

"Fue…"

Las palabras todavía tienen dificultades para salir de mi boca.

"Te amo Shinji"

Me parece que a Shinji también le cuesta.

"Yo…también te amo Rei"

Sujete la mano de Shinji y la mantuve apretada mientras nos acercamos a la escuela.

Cuando vemos a nuestros compañeros, inmediatamente me separo de Shinji.

¿Por qué?

Shinji se separó tambien

"¿Por qué…el concepto de nuestra…relación daría vergüenza, Shinji?"

Shinji me mira, sorprendido.

"Bueno, supongo que debe ser el echo de no querer aparecer diferentes ante nuestros pares. Para que ellos sepan de…nosotros"

"Pero…antes no me ha preocupado de cómo la gente me viera"

"Creo que esto podría ser algo bueno Rei. Vos pareces ser capaz de expresar sus emociones mucho más fácilmente ahora, algo que se que no era muy fácil en el pasado.

Lo que dice Shinji es verdad

Pero sólo para vos.

"Mis emociones y mi sonrisa son solo para ti Shinji"

Empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

"No veo la necesidad de avergonzarse junto a mi Shinji. No hay ninguna razón. Nada de lo que pudieses decirme seria una causa de vergüenza"

Quiero que se sienta cómodo alrededor mío; como espero estar alrededor suyo más a menudo.

"G…gracias Rei".

"De nada".

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestro salón de clases, ambos entramos y tomamos nuestros asientos.

Los amigos de Shinji me miran de forma extraña.

Pronto se giraron para mirar a Shinji.

El maestro llega y empieza a llamar a tomar asistencia.

"¿Ayanami Rei?"

Yo no sé por qué estaría…avergonzada…si la gente supiera sobre Shinji y yo.

Pensamientos corrían por mi mente…emociones.

Miro hacia arriba para encontrar la clase mirandome.

"Ella está acá, señor"

Shinji…

Estaba muy ocupada pensando que no oí el maestro diciendo mi nombre.

Giro la cabeza para hacer frente a la ventana, sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas.

Sonrojo.

Aún no me acostumbro.

Con el tiempo, ¿la gente nos aceptara…y a nuestra relación…?

¿Shinji es mi…novio?

No estoy muy segura de lo que es un novio…

He escuchado que es el macho de una relación.

Una pareja.

/////

La campana para el receso ha sonado y creo que ahora sería un buen momento para hacer preguntas a Shinji.

Él y sus amigos están sentados en tres bancos juntos.

Su escritorio se encuentra mirando hacia mí y él me está dando una cálida sonrisa.

Me fijo de que nadie más me esté mirando.

La clase está vacía.

Entonces le devuelvo la sonrisa a Shinji.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y camino lentamente hacia él.

"Ikari".

Sus amigos se giran y me miran.

"¿Sí Ayanami?"

"Quiero hablar con voz. Solo"

"Yo…eh…por supuesto".

Me acerco, agarro el brazo de Shinji y luego procedo a la azotea.

Es tranquilo aquí.

Estamos solos.

"¿Sobre que querías hablarme, Rei?"

Mi uniforme y mi pelo vuelan con el viento.

"Shinji…antes, oí alumnos hablando sobre las relaciones…y quería saber… ¿Eres mi...novio?"

Puse mi cara hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar a Shinji mi mirada tímida.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, siento la delicada piel de Shinji empujando mi barbilla hacia arriba para mirarlo.

"Sólo si tu quieres que sea, Rei"

Aún, Shinji se preocupa por mí.

Como siempre.

"¿Qué…implica?"

"Bueno…tú sabes. Citas y cosas así"

¿Citas?

"¿A que te referís con el uso de la palabra…citas?"

"Cuando hablas de eso en el mismo sentido que yo…significa; salir juntos. Ir a lugares juntos. Como…el cine o la playa"

"O sea, ¿sería los dos yendo juntos a diversos lugares?"

"En una manera aproximativa, sí"

"A mi…me gustaría eso ¿Quieres ser mi…"

Respiré profundamente con la nariz y a exale por la boca.

"…novio, Shinji?"

Shinji tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo también

"Por supuesto que lo seré"

Esto es bueno.

Esto significa que puedo pasar tiempo con la única persona que realmente amo.

Shinji.

"Estoy feliz…"

"Yo también…"

Esto se siente como un momento en que debería abrazar a Shinji.

Así que lo hago.

Me acerco a él, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo mi cabeza sobre sus hombros.

De inmediato tengo ese sentimiento cálido cuando Shinji también me abraza.

"Vaya,¡mira que tenemos aquí!"

Es la piloto Soryu, emerge de las escaleras con una mirada de enojo en su cara.

"No de nuevo Asuka...por favor…"

¿Te ha lastimado, Shinji?

Estoy enfadada con ella.

Lamentablemente, lo que siguió la entrada de Soryu en el techo era mucho peor.

Notas del Traductor:

Ñaca ñaca, que se quedaron con suspenso *o*

Sorry si desapareci por un buen tiempo, me distraigo muy fácilmente, pero esta vez lo aviso: me voy un mes a Necochea (Pueblo portuario aprox.1000km al sur de .) lo que significa que no voy a traducir por un mes.

Gracias a sasukeuchihaJm por el apoyo o apollo o comos sea que se escriba.

ПGйû$ tдD3uS


	5. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

**Rei**

¿Por qué Soryu debe avergonzar a Shinji así?

¿Por qué debe avergonzarme a mi?

Avergonzarnos…a nosotros.

Lo que siguió a Soryu después de subir a la terraza fueron gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Ella había reunido a toda nuestra clase y los guió hacia acá.

Nos atraparon abrazándonos.

Ellos lo saben.

"¿Viste? ¡No mentía! ¡Ikari y Ayanami están teniendo su pequeño romance de adolescentes!"

Ella siempre grita.

No puedo recordarme gritando alguna vez.

Susurros.

Todos ellos están murmurando entre sí.

"¿¡Porqué no los podes dejar en paz!"

¿Suzuhara?

Se abre paso entre la multitud y se sitúa enfrente do todos.

Todos lo miran a él.

"¡¿Qué tienen todos ustedes en contra de estos dos, eh? Lo conozco bien a Shinji, es mi amigo y sucede que pienso que él y Ayanami estarían bien juntos"

¿Suzuhara nos está apoyando?

Esto es…inesperado

"¡Oh, pero que diablos podes saber Touji!¡ Te gusta Hikari desde antes de que te conociera, y no haz tenido el valor de confesarte!"

Suzuhara se ve enojado.

Y avergonzado.

Pero entonces Horaki, la representante de clase, se abre paso entre la multitud.

¿Llorando?

"¿Es…es verdad, Touji?"

"Yo…uh…este…yo…ummmm"

**"****Atención Tokio-3, Un objeto volador no identificado se dirige hacia la ciudad, por favor vayan todos a sus refugios designados"**

"Rápido Shinji, debemos llegar a NERV"

Agarro la mano de Shinji y corro entre la multitud.

Corri todo el camino al cuartel general.

Lo que generalmente tarda treinta minutos caminando, lo hicimos en cinco.

"¡Bueno, ahora escuchen! Está confirmado, esto es un ángel"

La Mayor Katsuragi será la directora de la misión.

Una pantalla grande aparece, mostrando un monstruo de tres ojos.

"Encontró un uso ofensivo para su campo AT. Ya lanzo tres 'bombas AT', dos cayendo en el océano, y la tercera cayendo en parte del país. Nadie ha sido herido todavía. Aunque, ahora, se acerca rápidamente Tokio-3 y acaba de atravesar la atmosfera. Vamos a necesitar los tres para derribar a este angel"

Te protegeré Shinji.

"Estarán situados por separado, creando un triangulo alrededor de la ciudad, justo fuera del radio de la explosión. Una vez que se les ordene, corran a donde caerá el ángel. Tendrán que poner sus campos al máximo. Shinji y Asuka mantendrán el ángel suspendido"

"¿Y yo?"

"Rei, lo atacarás su núcleo cuando Shinji y Asuka lo tengan suspendido y controlado, ¿entendido?"

"Sí".

"Vayan a prepararse, la operación comienza en cuarenta minutos"  
_

Soryu se va a cambiar a otro vestuario de mujeres, evidentemente, sigue enojada.

¿Por qué está tan enojada con el concepto de Shinji y yo juntos?

Sólo puedo pensar en una razón.

Ella comparte mis sentimientos hacia Shinji.

Escucho un sonido ligero de raspado, giro hacia la puerta y encuentro a Shinji parado ahí.

"Hola Shinji"

"Rei, sólo vine…para…hablar un poco antes de la mision"

"¿Qué pasa Shinji?"

"Te prometo que no dejare que seas lastimada Rei. Lo prometo"

"No te preocupes Shinji, yo te protegeré a ti"

Siempre preocupado por mí.

Debo decirle algo.

"Shinji…"

"¿Rei?"

"Antes de conocerte, siempre he pensado en mí como…reemplazable. No tenía miedo a morir. Pero ahora que te tengo a ti, la muerte no es una opcion, a menos que salve su vida. Quiero protegerte a ti, hasta tu muerte. Quiero pasar mi vida sabiendo que estás a salvo"

Shinji parece confundido…y avergonzado

"¿Te referís a…matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas…?"

Dijo que esa frase muy lentamente.

¿Matrimonio?

Talvez.

"Si llega a eso; si. Solo si vos querés"

"yo…no creo que deberíamos pensar en eso todavía Rei"

"Tenés razón"

**"La operación comienza en 20 minutos, por favor diríjanse a sus puestos de batalla"**

"Creo que deberías ir a prepararte, Shinji"

Empiezo a sacarme mi uniforme de la escuela, y después mi ropa interior

"Yo…iré yendo entonces…uhh… ¿Rei?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuídate ¿ok?"

"Te amo"

"Yo tabien te amo Shinji. Voy a estar bien"

Se dio vuelta y se marchó, y ahora estaba sola.

Me puse dentro del plugsuit y pulse el botón de compresión.

Mejor me voy a mi EVA.

**Shinji **

Si algo le pasa a Rei, no sé lo que haré.

Ya puse mi Eva en posición, junto con Asuka.

Rei aún está siendo catapultada.

Las luces de la pantallita a mi lado se prenden y Misato repasa el plan de nuevo

"Entendieron el plan?"

"Sí, mayor."

Rei ya estaba afuera y en posición.

Aprieto el pequeño boton para comunicarme con los otros Evas.

"Tengan cuidado, ¿ok?"

"Haha, me decís a mi que tenga cuidado? Yo, el piloto de Eva más asombroso de todos? Pfft."

Suspiro…desearia que Asuka no actuase así.

"No te preocupes Ikari. Estaré bien".

Rei.

"Bien."

Rápidamente corto la comunicación

**Misato**

Mas les vale a esos estúpidos no arruinarla, sólo tenemos una oportunidad!

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Supongo que todavía estoy con resaca…

"Misato, ¿Tenés alguna idea de lo que ocurre entre Rei y Shinji?"

"¿Huh? Oh, Ritsuko. Ni yo estoy muy segura. Pero; parece que…están en una relación? No es lindo?"

Ritsuko me dio una mirada muy sorprendida.

"Bueno, los rangos de sincronización de la primera y el primero han aumentado en los últimos días, así que lo daré pasar. Pero, si esto tiene algún efecto en sus resultados futuros, vamos a tener que forzarlos a separarse"

"¿¡Cómo! ¿De quién fue esa estúpida idea?"

"Comandante Ikari."

"Oh…"

Esto apesta.

Recuerdo ser joven, tener una relación.

Kaji.

¡¿Qué, para que pienso en ese idiota?

**Shinji **

**"La operación empieza en 30 segundos, ¿listos?"**

Un trío de 'si'.

**"10…9…"**

Le prometí nada te pasaría, Rei, y voy a asegurarse de que nada pase.

**"5…4…"**

Abro una comunicación privada con Rei.

"Ten cuidado"

"No te preocupes por mi seguridad Shinji."

Sonrío a Rei.

Y me sonríe a mí.

**"Operación iniciada; ataque!"**

Empiezo a correr tan rápido como puedo.

Sorprendentemente, llegué antes de Asuka.

"¡Campo AT al máximo!"

Miro hacia arriba y agarro la parte inferior del escudo AT del ángel.

Esta maldita cosa es pesda…

Me sentí aliviado cuando llegó Asuka y me ayudo a sostener el ángel.

Rei finalmente llega, saca su cuchillo progresivo, y lo clava en el núcleo del ángel.

**"¡Sí, lo logramos!"** gritó Misato emocionada.

Pero entonces la ventana de comunicación de Rei se abre.

"¡Mi campo AT está fallando, está al 50%!"

**"¿Qué? ¡No!"**

NO. REI!

El ángel comienza a burbujear desde adentro y la explosión es inevitable.

**"¡REI, sal de ahí, ya!"**

"Yo…protegere…a Shinji"

Y entonces una luz cegadora.

Nada.

Cuando se van aclarando, recupero mi visión y mi pensamiento.

Rei, ¿Donde está Rei?

La Unidad 00 estaba derritiéndose del calor, por lo menos 100 pies de distancia de donde estaba antes.

Notas traductor: Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón si se me pasó el tiempo…es que cuando me puse a estudiar para los examenes me olvide y quedo ahí pendiente…recien ahora que me enviaron un email avisando del olvido me acuerdo…Perdón.

Notas traductor2: talvez quedó mal en la traducción la frase "Sí, mayor."; debí haber puesto 'Si, comandante', pero si lo hacia talvez se confundía con 'Comandante Ikari'.

mÅĢŅǗŜ TдĐĖÛz


	6. Capítulo 6: Descenso

Capítulo 6: Descenso

**Rei**

_¿Qué es este lugar?_

Blanco.

Todo lo que se ve.

Me siento...diferente aquí.

Me siento tranquila.

Ligera.

¿Es esto la..._muerte__?_

Parecería.

No se como podría haber sobrevivido esa explosión.

Seguro estoy…muerta.

_Shinji._

Morí protegiendo a Shinji.

Iba a morir de alguna forma, me alegro que fuese así.

¿Que queda para hacer?

Esperaré.

Pensaré.

Recordar los días que pasé con Shinji.

**Shinji**

"!"

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Le prometí a Rei…yo…le prometí…

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia los restos de la unidad 00.

Todo lo demás es borroso.

Solo puedo pensar en algo.

_Rei._

Golpeando la sección esterior, saco la capsula de Rei.

Eyectándome rápidamente, bajo por la escalera y me abro camino.

_Esto ya pasó antes._

_Rei...me sonrió._

Solo puedo pedir que sea como aquella vez.

_Puede que ella muera._

¡No dejare que eso pase!

Sujeto las manijas de la compuerta e inmediatamente las saco. (NT: las manijas se sacan y giran)

Quema.

_Esto es por Rei._

Aguantando el dolor, las giro y rápidamente miro adentro.

"¡Rei!"

No...

¡NO!

Rei estaba inmóvil, sangre goteando de su brazo.

Yo…

¡¿Por qué no pudo ser como la anterior vez?

Porque no podía girar su cabeza y mirarme de nuevo…

Ahora…perdí a la unica persona que realmente amé.

Rei.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas.

Llorando.

Rei…

Sujeto su cabeza y la giro para que me mire.

Sus ojos están cerrados y tiene un corte profundo en la frente.

Perdón Rei…

Soy inútil.

¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!

"¿¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTO ME PASA A MÍ!"

Lágrimas sin fin caen por mi mejilla, haciendo un ligero sonido de goteo mientras llegan al LCL.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué!

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

¡Le prometí a Rei que la protegería!

Yo…yo no puedo hacer esto

Con mis últimas fuerzas levanto a Rei del asiento y me recuesto poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo.

No es justo que te pase esto Rei…

No es justo.

Fue ahí cuando colapse.

**Misato**

"¿¡Que no puede esta cosa ir más rapido!"

El helicóptero se dirigía hacia los restos de la Unidad 00.

Dos veces chequeamos el EVA, incluso una tercera vez, era imposible que el campo AT hubiese fallado.

¿Sabotaje?

Talvez…

Mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba volaba el polvo debido al poder del rotor.

Abro la puerta tan rápido que me sorprendo a mi misma,doy un gran paso adelante y satisfactoriamente toco el suelo.

Corriendo hacia los restos de la unidad 00 veo que Shinji ya entro en la capsula.

Lo cual es muy obvio, ya que la unidad 01 esta arrodillada sujetando con la mano la capsula de Rei.

Estando a pocos pasos puedo sentir el calor que emana.

Mirando adentro, fui sorprendida por lo que vi.

Estaban Shinji y Rei en el asiento del piloto, Shinji descanzando en el regazo de Rei.

Ambos estaban inconcientes.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido.

_¡No podemos perder dos pilotos!_

Esta guerra seguro acabaría.

"¡Traigan un equipo médico, rápido!"

Las mejillas de Shinji estaban húmedas de lágrimas y Rei estaba sangrando.

Esto no es bueno.

Esperemos que no ataque un ángel mientras estos dos están fuera de combate.

Pobres niños.

Hacerlos pasar por esto es cruel si te pones a pensarlo.

Lo único que quieren es al otro; no necesitan los EVA.

Pero si no pilotean, todo estara perdido, incluyendolos a ellos.

Deben pilotear por eso.

Por el otro. *1

**Rei**

"**Hola Rei"**

"¿Quién eres?".

"**Yo soy vos"**

"Vos…sos yo?"

"**Si".**

"¿Porqué estás aquí?"

"**Pense que te serviria en poco de companía."**

"Pensaste mal."

"**Bueno, no me puedo ir por un rato, perdón."**

"¿Que quieres?"

"**Hablar con vos."**

"¿Sobre?"

"**Shinji."**

"¿Qué hay con el?"

"**¿****Realmente lo amas?"**

"Creo que si."

"**Esta idea de 'relación' es mala para nosotros. Si realmente amamos a Shinji lo dejaríamos ahora para no lastimarlo más en el futuro."**

"Esa…no es una opción."

"**Creo que lo es."**

"**¿Realmente crees que nos podría amar?¿A NOSOTROS?"**

"Si."

"**Estás cometiendo un error"**

"Vete. Ahora."

"**No me puedo ir, Rei, somos uno"**

"Déjame. No te necesito."

"**Yo…como desees."**

Y luego silencio.

**Shinji**

¿Dónde estoy?

Esto no se siente como la cápsula.

Parpadeando, soy bienvenido por una luz brillante.

Genial, de nuevo en el hospital.

Me debo haber desmayado cuando…

Rei…

Mis ojos se abren de repente cuando recuerdo lo sucedido.

Rei ¿Dónde está Rei?

Me saco la sabana del hospital y bajo de la cama.

Tengo que encontrarla; Debo saber si ella está bien.

La puerta se abre automáticamente cuando me aproximo.

Caminando por el pasillo, miro detrás de cada puerta.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

A este paso nunca la voy a encontrar, debe haber como doscientas salas en este hospital.

Pero entonces divise una chica peliazul recostada sobre una cama.

"¡Rei!"

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude.

Pero mi corazón se hundió cuando me acerqué.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía vendajes por doquier.

Prometí que te protegería, Rei…

Soy inútil.

No puedo hacer nada.

Nadie me quiere.

Ni siquiera mi padre.

Presiono el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

Tomando asiento, espero.

"Si ¿Usted llamó?"

Una joven enfermera rubia entro a la habitación.

"¿Qu…que es lo que tiene?"

"Es una de las pilotos de EVA. Hubo un accidente y ahora…está en coma. Los doctores no pueden decir si volverá a despertar algún día. Realmente lo siento."

Coma…

Yo le hice esto.

No se lo merecía.

Yo debería haber estado en su lugar.

Simplemente…no es justo.

**Ritsuko**

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Dale un poco de tiempo, Ritsuko, por favor!"

"Misato, los doctores no saben si algún día despertará."

"¡Simplemente no podés desenchufarla! ¡No podés dejarla morir!"

Misato es una buena amiga, pero por esta vez tendré que ir en contra de su voluntad.

Al primer niño no se le debe permitir vivir.

"Bueno, está bien; está bien. Le daré una semana. Si no se despierta para entonces, deberemos comenzar a buscar al cuarto niño."

"Gracias Ritsuko."

"No me lo agradezcas, quiero tanto como vos que Rei despierte. El comandante Ikari no tiene intenciones de malgastar tiempo en vez de buscar al cuarto."

Te odio Ayanami.

De la misma manera que mi madre te odiaba.

Por eso sabotee el EVA.

¡Se suponía que morirías!

Pero no moriste y ahora MI vida podría estar arruinada.

Es todo tu culpa, Ayanami.

Si no puedo tener a Gendo, no podés tener a Shinji.

**Shinji**

Pasaron diez días y ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

No dejé su lado.

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí.

Me estiro y agarro su mano.

Tan fría.

Simplemente...

No...

Es...

Justo.

**Rei**

¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?

Me hace sentir cálida por dentro.

Como cuando toco a Shinji.

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse y varios colores aparecen.

¿Yo…estoy…viva?

Siento que mi mano está siendo sostenida.

Volteo mi cabeza...

Es Shinji.

¿Estoy…Viva?

¿O es un sueño?

**Shinji**

Siempre tengo este sentimiento cuando la toco.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a manchar mi ropa de hospital.

"No puedo hacer nada bien."

Todo se ha perdido.

¿Por qué debería seguir piloteando?

No tengo ningún motivo.

Solo piloteaba para protegerla.

Todo se fue al demonio.

Hasta que la escuche hablar.

"Shinji..."

¿Esta…despierta?

"¡Rei...Rei!"

"¿Estoy…viva?"

"Si…lo…lo estás."

Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin.

Excepto que está vez no lloraba de tristeza.

Lloraba de felicidad.

Feliz como nunca.

**Rei**

Recién me dí cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

"Creí que te había perdido, Shinji."

Me dio una gran sonrisa.

Y le devolví el gesto.

"Creí que te había perdido."

Shinji se me acerca.

Y nos besamos.

Se siente como si nada malo pudiese pasar de nuevo.

Se siente como nunca.

Cuando estoy no vos.

NT: grax por hacerme acordar…hace 2 meses…perdón, gomen, sorry, mi scusi, pardon! Sigan avisando!

*1: traducir ese concepto es dificil ya que la frase For Each Other no tiene traduccion al castellano…sería que cada uno lucha por el otro….…pero la frase esa queda como que luchan por el prójimo en vez de ellos mismos…sepan aceptar esta falla debido a las diferencias entre idiomas

mà_g__Иü_s **t****a**_**D**_ûs


	7. Capítulo 7: Felicidad

Capítulo 7: Felicidad

**Rei**

Las lágrimas caían gentilmente por nuestras caras mientras nos besábamos.

No había nada en el mundo que quisiese más que esto.

Besar a Shinji.

No quería parar.

Creí que te había perdido.

Creí que había muerto.

Pero ahora los dos estamos aquí.

Vivos.

Este sentimiento que tengo, Shinji, ahora estoy segura.

Separamos lentamente nuestros labios.

Sé cual es este sentimiento.

Lo conozco desde que nos encontramos.

"Te amo, Shinji."

Lo abrazo lo más cerca y fuerte que puedo.

"Yo también te amo."

"Yo…perdón."

"¿Por qué Rei?"

"Por preocuparte."

"No pienses en eso; Estoy feliz de que hallas vuelto. Muy feliz."

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Shinji me enseña tanto.

Cuando estaba sola no aprendí nada.

Ahora que estoy con Shinji, Aprendí a reír y llorar.

Aprendí a amar.

Cuando estoy con Shinji, sigo adelante.

"Rei, perdón."

"¿De que?"

"Yo prometí…que te protegería"

"No te preocupes, me protegiste. ¿Estoy bien, o no?"

"Pero no quería que salieses lastimada. Te prometí que te protegería. Perdón."

"Está bien Shinji."

Shinji me suelta y sonríe.

Y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"Simplemente asombroso."

Sorprendida, suelto a Shinji y el mira hacia la puerta.

La enfermera estaba parada ahí con una sonrisa.

"Los doctores no creían que realmente fuese a despertar. Pero ahora ven lo que el poder del amor puede hacer. Estoy realmente feliz por ambos."

Ambos la miramos con una cara de confusión.

Me desperté cuando Shinji sostenía mi mano.

Desperté…porque…

No quería que Shinji estuviese solo.

"Le informare a los médicos."

Y con eso, la joven enfermera dio la vuelta y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

Shinji se me acercó y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

"Descansa, Rei."

Descansando mi cabeza en el hombro de Shinji me sumerjo lentamente en las profundidades del sueño.

**Shinji**

Ella realmente es hermosa.

Me lo demuestra mientras descansa en mis brazos.

Esto es bastante incómodo, pero no la quiero despertar, no después de lo que hice.

Ella solo necesita descansar.

Todo será mejor mañana.

Podemos volver a como éramos antes.

Como fuimos destinados a ser.

Lo prometo.

**Ritsuko**

¡Esa pequeña rata!

Se suponía que muriese.

Y ahora que puedo hacer…

Si averiguan como sabotee al EVA...

No.

No pueden.

No dejaré que pase así.

Esta vez Ayanami morirá.

**Rei**

_Fuego._

_Muerte._

_Destrucción._

¿Es esto lo que llaman…una pesadilla?

Estoy sola en un campo, árboles quemándose por todos lados.

Una gran figura negra emerge del cielo.

Una sombra.

Por como se ve…

_Un ángel._

El ángel parece un…

¿EVA?

Y a su lado hay una figura humana.

La luz comienza a filtrarse por la oscuridad de las nubes.

_Casi puedo ver sus caras…_

"¿Rei?"

Abro los ojos y veo a Shinji y un doctor parados a mi lado.

Sudor caía por mi cara.

"¿Estás bien, Rei? Parecía como si tuvieses una pesadilla"

"Yo…debe haber sido…"

"Bueno, el doctor dice que todo está bien. Nos podemos ir a casa en mas o menos una hora."

Casa.

Realmente no tengo una casa.

El apartamento que me asignaron no lo llamaría una casa.

No me hace feliz estar ahí.

Solo otorga protección.

"Bueno, por ahora los dejaré a solas. Vayan a ver a la enfermera cuando estén listos para irse."

El doctor sale por la puerta corrediza y no deja solos…

De nuevo.

"¿Rei, segura que vas a estar bien viviendo por tu cuenta?"

"Si, estaré bien."

"Bueno…Siempre podés pasarte y quedarte en lo de Misato. No sería un problema, en serio."

¿Quedarme en lo de Ikari?

Creo que eso sería más preferible que el apartamento que me fue asignado

"A mi…me gustaría eso…"

Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Shinji.

"¡Estupendo! Iré a llamar a Misato, quédate aquí, si? Cuando vuelva empacamos tus cosas."

"G…gracias, Shinji."

Será lindo quedarse en el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi por un tiempo.

Será como…

Tener una familia.

Como nunca tuve una.

Nadie en quien sostenerse.

A excepción del comandante.

Ya no creo en el Comandante.

El me usó.

Como a un títere.

No soy su muñeca.

Yo soy…

Un ser humano.

La puerta se abre y entra Shinji.

"¡Misato dice que estaría feliz de tenerte! Juntaré tus cosas."

Comienza a empacar una pequeña bolsa.

Y creo haberlo visto dudar cuando guardaba mi ropa interior.

Después de haber juntado todo, salgo de la cama por primera vez en una semana y me marcho con Shinji.

Misato Katsuragi ya llego y estaba esperándonos afuera.

"¡Hola Rei! Será genial tenerte junto a nosotros. Me dará la oportunidad de ver a todos los pilotos bajo el mismo techo."

"Gracias por dejarme alojarme en vuestra residencia, mayor Katsuragi."

"Oh, no es nada, en serio. Y llámame Misato cuando estemos afuera de NERV, si?"

"Como usted diga May-…Misato."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!"

Durante todo el viaje a casa estuve observando por la ventana.

No paraba de llover.

No me molesta la lluvia.

Pero estar con Shinji todo el día será…lindo.

Quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

A fin de cuentas, el es mi…

Novio.

Me pregunto cuando podremos ir a una de esas…'citas'.

"Rei, llegamos".

Volteando hacia Shinji, veo que ya llegamos a la residencia de Katsuragi.

Subiendo por las escaleras, llegamos al apartamento.

La puerta se desliza lentamente y Misato y Shinji entran.

Yo solo espero frente a la puerta.

Shinji se voltea y me mira con curiosidad.

"Bienvenida a casa, Rei."

Después de evadir a la piloto Soryu lo máximo posible, empiezo a desempacar mis cosas.

Esto se siente tan…diferente.

Esta habitación…se siente segura.

Al contrario de mi apartamento.

"¿Te pudiste acomodar, Rei?"

Sorprendida, me doy vuelta para ver a Shinji apoyándose en la puerta.

"Si, gracias. La mayor Katsuragi tiene una linda casa."

"Si, bueno, por lo general está más desordenado que ahora. Ella debió sacar todas las latas de cerveza cuando se enteró de que te quedarías con nosotros…".

"Eso es…amable."

Shinji murmuró para si mismo, se dio vuelta y se marchó por la puerta.

"La cena está lista en cinco, ok?"

"Si."

Espero que Shinji recuerde que no me gusta la carne.

Me…enferma.

Después de desempacar todas mis cosas, me dirijo hacia el comedor.

"Miren quien decidió aparecer. ¿Te sentís mejor chica maravilla?"

La Piloto Soryu, ¿preocupada?

"¿Perdón?"

"¡¿Estás sorda? Te pregunté si te sentís mejor!"

Había oído bien.

"Si."

"¡Bien, eso es bueno!"

La mayor debió haber hablado con ella.

Le debió decir que fuese buena conmigo.

"Y la cena está servida."

Shinji despliega todo un menú, Carne con más carne para la mayor y Soryu.

"Y para Rei…"

El presenta un plato delicado, arroz con varios vegetales.

Se veía….apetitoso.

"G…gracias Shinji."

"De nada, eres la invitada."

Levanto los palitos chinos y comienzo a comer.

Está bueno…

Muy bueno.

Me costó mucho mantener mi mascara mientras comía apresuradamente.

Nunca antes alguien había cocinado para mí

Acostumbro comer solo pan en mi departamento.

Se siente bien estar junto a mis colegas.

Con la gente que amo.

Todos estaban comenzando a comer cuando terminé.

Shinji soltó una pequeña risa.

"Parece que te gustó, Rei, si quieres hay más"

¿Sería de mala educación pedir más?

No, supongo que demostraría que me gustó.

"Por favor."

"¡En camino!"

Shinji pone el resto en el plato y sigo comiendo.

Esta vez, terminé junto con los demás.

"Entonces, ¿Quién será el primero en usar el baño?" pregunto Asuka.

Misato pensaba.

"Bueno, para ahorrar agua, ¡Que Shinji y Rei se bañen juntos!"

Shinji se veía avergonzado y miraba con odio a la Mayor.

"¡Misato!"

"Hee hee, sabés que estoy bromeando. Amenos que…realmente quieras"

La mayor se retiró riendo a su cuarto.

"¿Qué es los divertido? Su propuesta ayudaría a ahorrar agua."

"R-…Rei…yo no quiero…bueno…quiero decir…yo no podrí-"

"Entiendo."

Sería un poco extraño.

"Ha ha, oh dios. Entonces me ducharé primero, tontos."

Soryu se alejó calmadamente, hacia baño.

"¿Rei…entendés porqué no podemos bañarnos juntos…o no?"

Pesé por un segundo.

"¿Sería…extraño?"

"¡Si, exactamente!"

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo."

Shinji me toma de la mano y me guía hacia su cuarto.

Ambos nos sentamos en su cama.

"¿Vas a estar bien acá, Rei? ¿Serás capaz de dormir?"

"Si, estaré bien."

Sonrío para Shinji.

"Ok, bien."

Me envuelve con su brazo.

Y nos sentamos así por un rato.

Solo hablando.

"Shinji…"

"¿Rei?"

"¿Cuándo podemos tener una…cita?"

Shinji comenzó a sonrojarse.

"Bueno…mmm…no tenemos escuela mañana...podríamos ir a algún lugar"

"Me…gustaría eso."

Ambos sonreímos.

Esta vez, me inclino y beso a Shinji, sorprendiéndolo un poco

"¡Yuck! ¡Oh por dios, asqueroso!"

Rápidamente nos separamos y giramos hacia la puerta.

Soryu.

"La ducha está libre, la van a necesitar. Ugh…."

Después se va y nos deja solos.

"Ignórala, Rei. Dúchate primero."

"Gracias, Shinji."

Levantándome, salgo por la puerta y me voy a mi cuarto.

Después de colectar la indumentaria necesaria, voy al baño.

"Rei, vas a necesitar esto."

Shinji saca una toalla del perchero del pasillo.

"Si."

Agarro la toalla, entro al baño y cierro la puerta.

Después de desnudarme entro en la bañera y abro la canilla.

Cuando estoy en la ducha, cada gota de agua trae un recuerdo.

Hoy, todas las gotas fueron de Shinji.

Estaba ansiosa por saber que eran estas 'citas'.

Tendré que esperar hasta mañana y ver.

Saliendo de la ducha, me seco el pelo.

Nunca vi a alguien con el mismo color de pelo que yo.

¿Era el pelo azul…raro?

Supongo que la gente piensa que me lo tiño.

Pero es mi color de pelo natural.

Poniéndome la ropa que me prestó la piloto Soryu, salgo de la ducha, dejo mi toalla con la ropa para lavar y voy a mi cuarto a ver que hora es.

Es casi la hora de descansar.

Antes de hacerlo, le diré buenas noches a Shinji.

Al fondo del pasillo abro la puerta y encuentro a Shinji recostado sobre su cama mientras escuchaba su reproductor de música.

"Me voy a dormir, Shinji."

"Ah, ok, buenas noches Rei."

Me sonríe calidamente.

"Buenas noches, Shinji."

Después de cerrar la puerta me voy a mi cama y me deslizo al sueño.

"¡Rei, Rei!"

¿Shinji?

¿Para que me estaría gritando?

El sueño…estoy en el apartamento de la mayor Katsuragi.

¿Es esto un sueño?

"¡Rei, Rei!"

Después de salir de la cama, me acerco hacia la voz.

Viene desde la habitación de Shinji.

Esto no parece ser un sueño.

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a Shinji transpirando en su cama mientras llama mi nombre en sus sueños.

¿Está dormido?

Debe estar teniendo un sueño.

"¡AAH!"

Shinji se levanta con los ojos abiertos.

Gira su cabeza y me ve.

"Estabas llamando mi nombre mientras dormías."

Shinji me mira por un rato y después se relaja.

"oh, gracias a dios,, solo fue un sueño"

"¿Quieres que…me quede?"

Me acerco a la cama y me meto adentro.

Shinji parece un poco avergonzado pero lentamente me envuelve con sus brazos.

Sujeto su mano que estaba en mi estomago.

"Buenas noches Shinji."

"Buenas noches Rei."

Después nos dormimos en sujetos por nuestros brazos.

Magñuz tAd€üs

Graxias a Dante por avisar…..perdón por la demora nunca chequeo el mail y me olvido :-S


	8. Capítulo 8: Risa

Capítulo 8: Risa

**Rei**

Mis ojos se abren ante una luz cegante.

¿Donde estoy?

¿El cuarto de Shinji?

Me había olvidado.

Aún estoy en la cama de Shinji.

Giro mi cabeza y veo a Shinji mirándome fijamente.

"Buenos días dormilona."

Shinji inclina su cabeza y me besa suavemente la mejilla.

"Buenos…días. ¿Cómo dormiste?"

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, vuelve a hablar.

"La verdad es que…no dormí."

"¿Porque?"

"Yo…mmm…yo te estaba mirando mientras dormías."

Sentí el sonrojo cruzándome la cara.

"¿P…porque?"

"Porque…te vez muy linda cuando dormís."

"Sh-…Shinji…me avergüenzas…"

"Perdón. A quien engaño; te vez muy linda cuando estas despierta."

"G…gracias"

¿Debería responderle?

¿Cual es la palabra para referirse a un hombre lindo...?

"Te encuentro muy apuesto, Shinji."

La cara de Shinji se torno un poco roja.

"Gracias Rei…mmm…mejor me levanto y hago el desayuno, sino Asuka me comerá la cabeza."

"¿Comerte la cabeza?"

"Ah…eso solo significa que estará enojada conmigo."

Salgo de la cama así Shinji se puede mover.

"Quizá deberías ir preparándote. Hoy tenemos una cita, no?"

Dándome un pequeño saludo con la mano, Shinji de va a preparar el desayuno.

Una cita…

Me pregunto donde podríamos ir.

Saliendo de la habitación me dirijo a la mía para vestirme.

¿Qué debería ponerme…?

Talvez este vestido.

Soryu me prestó un vestido blanco con varias rayas horizontales de color azul

Si, este debería estar bien.

Nunca antes había dudado sobre que debería ponerme.

Pero quiero impresionar a Shinji.

**Shinji**

Mientras espero pacientemente a que el arroz se caliente mi atención es redirigida a un par de orbes rojos al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella se veía…absolutamente bien.

Ahora que lo pienso, solo la había visto con el uniforme escolar y con el plugsuit.

Y con nada.

Ella llevaba un vestido que le quedaba bien.

Necesita vestir cosas como esta mas seguido.

"Rei…te vez…hermosa."

Hablo mientras escondía un pequeño suspiro.

"Gracias Shinji ¿Es esto adecuado para nuestra cita?"

"Por supuesto que si."

Aún no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

Después de todo este tiempo mis sueños se están haciendo realidad.

Yo le **gusto **a Rei, por dios, hasta creo que me ama.

Yo también la amo.

Algunas personas dicen que no sentís el amor hasta que te haces viejo.

Si esto no es amor, estoy seguro que es lo más cercano que se puede ser a nuestra edad.

Sorprendido, me doy cuenta que la arrozera esta sonando. (1)

Abro la tapa y sirvo cuatro platos de arroz.

"¡Desayuno!"

"¡Al fin!"

Misato y Asuka entran simultáneamente en la cocina y agarran sus platos.

Fui sorprendido por Rei cuando ella puso su mano sobre el asiento a su derecha, donde Asuka se estaba sentada.

"Ikari se sentará acá."

Asuka le dio a Rei una mirada molesta.

"Ok, dios…."

Después de sentarme comienzo a comer y pienso.

¿A dónde debería llevar a Rei?

Probablemente debí haber pensado en esto anoche

Dudo que esté interesada en las películas.

Espera ¿Cuál era ese lugar que Kensuke me había enseñado?

La playa aislada con un montón de piedras.

El estaba buscando unas piedra para hacer un campamento y jugar algún tipo de juego de guerra.

Esa playa era perfecta.

" ¿Ikari-kun?"

Sorprendido, encuentro a Rei mirándome a los ojos.

"No tocaste tu comida."

Mirando abajo, a mi plato, veo que no empecé a comer.

"Oh…cierto…"

Levanto mis palillos chinos y me dedico a devorar el arroz sin condimentar.

Terminé último, casi atragantándome y levanté la mesa.

"¿Entonces, que tienes pensado hacer hoy Shinji?"

Había un ligero tono en la voz de Misato.

Obviamente no le importa.

¿Debería decirle de todos modos?

Antes de que pudiese abrir mi boca, Rei habló.

"Hoy Shinji y yo vamos a una cita."

Normalmente estas situaciones me avergonzarían, pero ya no.

Lo que sucede entre Rei y yo es real.

No puedo evitar hablar de eso.

"Cierto. Asuka, si vienes con nosotros…"

"Oh, no se preocupen por eso idiotas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Entonces Asuka se levanta y va a su habitación, obviamente preparándose para un día con Hikari.

Misato tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"No se preocupen por ella; es adorable. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Shinji?"

"Eh…seguro Misato"

"¿Por qué piloteas tu EVA?"

_¿Por qué piloteo la Unidad 01?_

"Yo…solía pilotearla por las alabanzas de mi padre."

"¿Y ahora por qué la piloteas?"

"Para…proteger a Rei."

Misato se interesó mas, si eso es posible.

"¿Y tú Rei?"

"Lo piloteaba porque era lo que me ordenaban. El EVA era mi vida. Ahora piloteo para proteger a Shinji."

Juzgando por la mirada de Misato, esa era la primera vez que veíamos a Rei decir una frase tan larga.

Empujando su silla para atrás, Misato se levanta y nos mira.

"Estoy contenta por ustedes dos. Se merecen una posibilidad de ser felices. Que tengan un buen día."

Lentamente cerrando la puerta de su habitación vino un silencio extraño.

Entonces Rei gira su cabeza y me mira directamente a los ojos.

"B-bueno…vamos yendo?"

"Si."

"Ok, espérame en la puerta, que me cambio y vamos."

Después de cambiarme a algo mas adecuado, salgo del departamento y encuentro a Rei esperándome pacientemente.

Rei sujeta mi mano sin vacilar y salimos del departamento.

**Rei**

Estábamos sentados en la estación vacía, esperando el autobús.

"R-Rei, solo quería decirte que…te ves extremadamente linda"

"Shinji, no veo como llegaste a esa conclusión. No me encuentro atractiva para nada."

Shinji miro abajo hacia sus manos con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

"Bueno…lo eres. Eres mucho mas linda que cualquier otra de este mundo."

"G-Gracias Shinji."

Levanto su mentón para que me mire a los ojos y lo beso.

El inmediatamente se acerca y pasa un brazo por detrás mío manteniendo nuestros labios unidos

Ahora nuestros cuerpos están bien juntos, mi mano en la mejilla de Shinji y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Hacer esto con Shinji me hacia sentir a salvo.

Desafortunadamente, tuvimos que detenernos, el autobús se estaba acercando.

Alejándonos y mirándonos a los ojos, le sonrío a Shinji.

El me devuelve la sonrisa y agarrándome la mano pasamos por la puerta abierta del autobús.

Después de pagar los boletos con unos ahorros de Shinji nos sentamos en el casi vacío autobús.

Tras el aburrido viaje en autobús, llegamos a nuestro destino.

¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Shinji me dijo que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Simultáneamente bajamos del autobús y nos miramos mutuamente mientras se aleja.

"Bueno, es una caminata de diez minutos desde acá… ¿Eso está bien?"

"Si."

Agarro la mano de Shinji y el me guía hacia un bosque por un camino que lleva a sus profundidades.

Había árboles muertos por doquier, con plantas y flores en putrefacción.

"Shinji, este no parece un lugar apropiado para una cita."

Shinji tragó saliva.

"Perdón Rei, pero tenemos que atravesar este lugar para llegar a donde queremos."

"Entiendo."

Después de dejar el bosque maloliente se me ofreció una vista sorprendente.

La playa.

Palmeras proveían sombra mientras el agua avanzaba y retrocedía una y otra vez.

Era hermoso.

"La…playa. Nunca antes había ido a una playa. Es linda."

"Creí que te gustaría. Tal vez quieras quitarte los zapatos."

Me agacho, desato me desato los zapatos y los dejo en el banco de arena.

Comenzando a caminar, empiezo a sentir la arena en mis pies.

Es una sensación bastante rara.

Shinji ya se había sentado en la arena y con su mano me invitaba a sentarme.

Me siento en la arena y Shinji me envuelve con su brazo.

Así que me acerco y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

"Es tan pacífico aquí…"

"Lo es."

Ahora Shinji me estaba mirando directo a los ojos.

Nos toma diez segundos darnos cuenta de que nos estamos mirando mutuamente.

Cuando Shinji se dio cuenta dejó caer su cabeza y miro al suelo.

"Perdón Rei."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por mirar fijamente…

Es que…

Tus ojos. Son sorprendentes"

"¿Mis…ojos?"

"Si, tus ojos. Son tan profundos y bellos."

Inmediatamente me sonrojé.

Mis ojos…

"G-…gracias"

Antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo, sujeto las mejillas de Shinji y comienzo a besarlo.

Ya lo he besado montones de veces.

Era tiempo de ir un paso adelante.

Mi lengua pasa por mis labios y comienza a acariciar la de Shinji.

Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente, pero mientras empieza entendiendo, los cierra y comienza a mover su lengua.

No estaba segura sobre cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo esto.

Pero cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aire; nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, agotados.

"Eso fue…*puff*…bueno Rei."

"Lo…fue…"

Ambos nos sentamos en silencio con cara de avergonzado.

"El agua…se ve muy linda."

"Está linda, no? Parece que la marea está subiendo. Desafortunadamente parece que nos tendremos que ir pronto."

"Bueno…"

El sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Habíamos pasado casi todo el día ahí.

Sentí una extraña sensación en la arena debajo de mí.

Cuando mire a mis pies vi que la marea ya estaba subiendo y que mi vestido estaba mojado.

"Oh no, Rei! Tu vestido está empapado. ¡Levántate, rápido!"

Shinji baja su mano y me levanta.

Se sentía raro caminar con el agua bajo mis pies mientras íbamos hacia el bosque.

Mientras Shinji y yo camináramos de las manos, sentí una sensación poco familiar dentro de mí.

Sentí que estaba por explotar.

Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara e hice algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Comencé a reírme.

**Shinji**

¿Mis orejas me engañan?

Dándole una ojeada a Rei, veo que de verdad estaba riendo.

Bueno, no diría riendo, más bien….era una risita entre dientes.

Y era la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida.

Nunca la había escuchado riendo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"Rei, creo que nunca antes te escuché reír."

"yo…nunca lo hice."

Aun con una sonrisa en la cara, llegamos a los árboles y nuestros zapatos.

**Ritsuko**

"¿Lo entendiste?"

"Yo…yo no sé…no creo que esto esté bien."

"Escucha, yo soy la que te dice que hacer ¿Bien?"

"Lo entiendo profesora Akagi, a mi tampoco me agrada la primera. Esa idiota peliazul. ¿Pero esto no sería llevarlo muy lejos?"

"Asuka, ¿amas a Shinji?"

"Yo… ¿que?¡No, este idiota!"

"Yo creo que sí Asuka. El amor es lo más poderoso del mundo. Puede hacerte hacer cosas demenciales."

"P-…puede que estés en lo cierto."

"Lo estoy."

"Si, si lo estás. ¡Shinji merece ser mió! ¡La chica maravilla no debería tenerlo!"

"Exactamente Asuka. Aprendes rápido."

"Obvio que si. Soy la mejor en todo ¿recuerdas?"

"Si Asuka; Y vos mereces a Shinji mas que Rei. Por eso nos debemos deshacer de ella."

"¿Y si nos descubren?"

"Haremos que parezca un accidente."

"Ya…veo…"

"Escúchame detenidamente, esto es entre vos y yo ¿Entendido? Yo me encargaré de **vos** si le dices a alguien sobre nuestras intenciones."

"Entiendo profesora.

La primera morirá."

N/T: 1: tuve que poner arrozera ya que en español no pude encontrar una traducción para la maquina que usan los japoneses para hacer arroz., en sí es una especie de recipiente al cual le viertes agua y el arroz, el recipiente lo calienta y te avisa cuando ya está. Si alguien conoce el nombre de estos aparatos, dígamelo que prefiero hacer una traducción fiel sin inventar palabras =D

Bueno, ya van 8 caps, a veces es difícil traducir, gracias a todos aquellos que me tienen paciencia =)

mAgÜz tVd€ûs


	9. Capítulo 9: No me alejes

Capítulo 9: No me alejes

**Rei**

Moviendo las sabanas mientras estoy acostada en la cama, me pongo a recordar el día de ayer. Esa sensación en el estómago, la sensación de la risa. Es completamente nueva para mí. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Pero no es algo malo.

"Rei ¿Estás despierta?" Habló un Shinji dubitativo desde la puerta. Me giro hacia el y le sonrío, dándole una respuesta muda.

"Ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela, deberías ir preparándote." Una pequeña pizca de ansiedad me reveló que el estaba nervioso por llegar tarde.

La puerta hizo un pequeño 'Click' al cerrarse y me apresuré a cambiarme para no llegar tarde. Me pongo y me ajusto el uniforme escolar, reabro la puerta y salgo a la luz del departamento de la Mayor. Había arroz sobrante servido sobre la mesa. Maniobrando por la sala, me siento y empiezo a comer.

"Entonces ¿Chicos, hoy vienen a casa directamente desde la escuela?" Exclamó Misato con un poco de resaca. Soryu esta mas callada esta mañana. Debe estar cansada.

"Aun…no lo…se." Susurró Asuka.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Creí que nunca diría esto, pero eres mas divertida cuando estás molesta." Bromeó Misato.

"¡Cállate! ¡Ya te muestro estando molesta!" gritó Asuka. La Mayor Katsuragi rió un poco y se levantó de su asiento cuando todos terminamos.

"Bueno, me voy al trabajo ¡Diviértanse en la escuela!" Suavemente se deslizó fuera del apartamento. Soryu continuó sentada, aún se la veía un poco perturbada.

"Hey Asuka, ¿te sentís bien?" habló un Shinji preocupado.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí perdedores." Asuka alejó su asiento para atrás y se levantó. Atravesando la puerta, Shinji y yo estábamos solos de nuevo. El se levanta y extiende su mano hacia mi.

"Vayámonos." Habló Shinji. Tomo su mano, agarramos las cosas que necesitamos y nos vamos, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Caminamos en silencio durante todo el camino a la escuela. Esto era bueno; me dio una oportunidad para pensar. ¿Por qué me reí ayer? La arena en mis pies era una sensación nueva. Pero eso no pudo haber causado histeria. Me pregunto…

"¿Rei?" Vuelvo a mi misma y veo que ya estamos frente al aula. Todos ya estaban adentro, así que solo éramos Shinji y yo en el pasillo. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Somos felices. Estos son los días más felices de mi vida. Quiero que se quede así para siempre. Al sentarnos, se siente frío. Aunque Shinji está al otro lado del salón, siento como si estuviésemos muy lejos. Lo quiero cerca. Quiero que me abrace. Quiero que me bese. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

"¿Ayanami, Rei?" Ni me di cuenta de que el profesor había entrado al aula; es taba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

"Aquí señor." Volteo mi cabeza y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. Me pregunto si algunas de las personas allá fuera se sienten como yo. Estar enamorado es un gran sentimiento.

"¿Ikari, Shinji?"

"Aquí señor."

El profesor terminó de tomar lista y empezó la clase. El teorema de Pitágoras. Lo aprendí muchas veces. No sentí la necesidad de concentrarme en algo que sabía bien. ¿Conozco bien a Shinji? Ahora que lo pienso, no. Solo se de su vida desde que lo conocí. Leí un par de sus archivos, pero no estaba interesada en esa época. Talvez debería preguntarle luego.

Un fuerte timbre me ayudo a volver a mi misma. Era la campana del descanso. Saco la comida que Shinji preparó anoche y empiezo a comer. Levantando la vista, veo a Shinji y Soryu hablando en la puerta. Shinji asiente y ambos salen del aula. ¿Dónde podrían estar yendo?

**Shinji**

Saliendo a la fresca brisa del techo de la escuela, Asuka estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada cruel. No se ve feliz.

"Entonces, Asuka ¿Qué querías de mi?" Pregunté yo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con la primera? ¡Los vi a ambos la otra noche!" Gritó Asuka, Enojándose más cada segundo. Aparentemente comenzó a sudar del calor que le generó el enojo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No es así! No hicimos nada…solo no podía dormir, eso es todo." Un poco avergonzado, miro abajo. Prometí no avergonzarme más sobre Rei. Así que miro a Asuka directo a los ojos.

"Shinji…¿Sabías que las relaciones adolescentes nunca funcionan, o no? Ambos terminarán lastimándose."

¿Asuka está dándome consejos sobre relaciones? ¿Por qué…?

"Escúchame Shinji. En Alemania, los hombres caían a mis pies. Yo era una diosa para ellos. Así que, tenía novios a montones. Cierto, es lindo por un tiempo. Pero al final terminas siendo lastimado." Por una vez, Asuka estaba siendo absolutamente seria. Usualmente no es así.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?" Pregunto.

"Shinji…sería mejor para vos si rompieras con la primera." Me miraba directamente.

Lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Levantando el brazo, las limpio pero seguían cayendo. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No quiero romper con Rei. La amo. Lloro porque…

Creo que ella tiene la razón. Creo que al final terminaremos lastimándonos.

Sería mejor para ambos si yo…

**Rei**

Shinji se estaba tardando mucho. Me pregunto para que lo quería Soryu. Shinji no sería…infiel…con migo, ¿lo sería? No, no es una posibilidad. Me pregunto….Antes de poder seguir pensando una razón, Shinji entra al salón seguido de Soryu. El estaba ocultando su cara y mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué?

El profesor continuó con la lección y yo observé a Shinji. El estaba molesto. ¿Qué has hecho Soryu? Te encuentro tan irritante. No estoy segura, pero creo que…

_Te odio Soryu._

¿Por qué tienes que molestarnos a Shinji y a mí? ¿Por qué molestas a los que te rodean?

Preocuparse por Shinji no estaba ayudando. Solo me hacía molestarme a mi misma. No quiero que Shinji sienta tristeza o dolor, nunca. Lo amaba, era mi deber protegerlo de eso, o no?

Otro timbrazo fuerte y todos comienzan a dejar sus asientos. Shinji estaba sentado en su escritorio. Me levanto y me acerco lentamente.

"¿Ikari, listo para irte?" Le pregunté. Giró su cabeza y me miró a los ojos. El estaba molesto, estaba segura de eso.

"¿Ayanami…te puedo llevar a un lugar diferente hoy?" Dijo mientras se levantaba. El sale de la escuela, hacia la brillante luz del sol. No dijo otra palabra. Pronto llegamos al parque cerca de la escuela. Estaba desierto. Shinji se giró y me miro directamente. Lágrimas caen por su cara.

"¿Qué sucede Shinji?"

El simplemente mira al suelo y las lágrimas caen a el.

"Rei…estuve meditando mucho…y…"

Lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos también. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Tu…me…mentiste…No me amas..." Tartamudeo en voz baja.

"Te amo Rei…quiero lo mejor para vos. No soy eso."

Antes de que me diese cuenta de que estaba haciendo, Mi mano se alzó y barrió a través de la cara de Shinji. El parpadeó y mis llorosos ojos.

"Tu eres lo mejor apara mi, Shinji. Te amo. Tú eres yo. Yo soy tu. No puedo sin ti ahora. Te necesito." Esto no lo podía soportar por más tiempo. Necesito pensar. Doy un paso para atrás, me giro rápidamente y me alejo. ¿Por qué Shinji? ¿Por qué?

Cierro de un golpe la puerta de mi departamento, me siento en la cama y me limpio los ojos. No servía. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo y mojando mi uniforme escolar. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿Sigue habiendo significado en mi vida? Lo único que he querido era a Shinji. Hace diez minutos, mi vida fue arruinada. Todo lo que esperaba y añoraba. Desaparecido. Me recuesto y mirando al techo me ahogo en lágrimas. Lo había perdido. Había perdido a Shinji. Lentamente, me duermo, pero ahora los sueños solo traen sufrimiento y dolor.

**Shinji**

Colapsando en mis piernas, siento que debería morir. ¿Fue esto lo mejor? No parecía. Rei si había ido. Yo estaba solo. Lanzando un grito de ira, golpeo el concreto con mi puño y comienzo a sangrar. Limpiándome las lágrimas, sangre mancha mi cara y ropa. Soy un idiota. Esto no es lo que queríamos. Esto no es lo que yo quería. No era lo que Rei quería.

Comenzó a llover. Usualmente la lluvia me calmaba. Pero hoy no. Solo ayudaba a molestarme más. ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un idiota. **¡Maldición!** Golpeo el suelo con mi otra mano. Pronto la ira me abandona, peor le sigue una ola de tristeza. Te he perdido, Rei.

No quería dejarte ir. ¿Entonces porque lo hice? ¿Realmente creía que esto sería lo mejor para nosotros? No. Aún puedo corregir esto. Aún puedo deshacerlo. Prometí que volveríamos a como estábamos antes. Mantendré esa promesa.

Lucho por ponerme en pie, colapsando. Si no hago esto la perderé para siempre.

¡Soy un idiota!

Aún te amo Rei, siempre lo haré. Fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

Arreglaré esto.

**Rei**

Era imposible dormirse. Lentamente me duermo y me despierto al segundo. Esto e verdadera tristeza. Verdadera soledad. El no me quiere. Nadie me quiere. Creo que nací sola. Pero nunca olvidaré lo que tuve por poco tiempo. Pensar sobre eso así solo me hacía llorar más. Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis sábanas.

_Te he perdido._

Un lento crujido viene del otro lado de la habitación. Mirando arriba, veo a Shinji entrar y colapsar en el suelo. Moviéndome más rápido que nunca, corrí para ver que había pasado. Levantando a Shinji por los hombros, lentamente se empuja desde el suelo y se levanta. En sus manos había flores, ahora aplastadas. El había vuelto.

"R-Re…R-…Re-…Rei…" Shinji tartamudeó. Lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. El tenía ambas manos…sangrando.

"¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?" Pregunté. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer también de mis ojos. El estaba lastimado.

"Yo…yo no…recuerdo…" Balanceándose un poco, se para y me mira fijo, lágrimas aún cayéndole por las mejillas. El sonríe.

"Soy un idiota, Rei. No quiero perderte. Tu eres todo para mi…" Habló con la sonrisa aún en su cara. Una sonrisa cruzó la mía también.

"Por favor…no quiero que nos volvamos a pelear…aún te quiero, Rei"

Levante la mano y limpié las lágrimas. Agarrando rápidamente a Shinji, lo sujeto cerca de mí y escucho lkos latidos de su corazón. Mi corazón.

"Perdón por pegarte, Shinji. Perdón por escapar. Yo también te quiero." Luché para hablar mientras lloraba fuertemente.

"Te prometo…que nunca más nos pelearemos."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

N/A: Bueno, ahí va, mi nuevo y mejorado forma de escribir. Me gustaría agradecer a 94saturn por toda la ayuda que me dio, y por revisar el capítulo. Por favor miren sus historias y comenten ^_^

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

8Ball231.

N/T: Aquí está el cap. 9 n_n al fín…perdón de nuevo por la demora m(_ _)m

mGиü$ tдD€ÛS


End file.
